ggzfandomcom-20200222-history
Event
'Overview' Event section consist of 7 pages. Completing some of these stages fulfil certain daily Activeness tasks, Achievement tasks and sometimes specified event tasks.These stages are usually quite easy and can give new players an good early headstart since it costs few STA and gives relatively decent EXP. 'Treasure Chest Page' This page consists of 3 stages: 2 Time Limited Challenge stages and 1 Special Pet stage. Pet stage resets everyday while Time Limited Challenge resets every week. 'Time Limited challenge:' Clear 10 stage with multiple waves of enemies. Rewards: * * * * * * * * Cost: 3-5 STA Tips: Clear zombies as fast as you can. These stages are usually quite easy and can give new players an good early headstart since it costs few STA and gives relatively decent EXP. For the boss, ask around for a good buddy and use him to clear out the boss. Be mindful of the time, though you will get extra time after every wave. Be careful as there will be poison gas and flame at some points. 'Thief treasure & Priestess:' clear the stage by eliminating all enemies. Rewards: * * * * * * * * Cost: 20 STA Tips: Props will be given depending on the stage, and will be very helpful to new players whose dmg is relatively low. Use these props to your advantage, be careful not to kill yourselves with Thunder cats and Barrels. 'EMG Event stage' Completing these stages gives you items that helps with Enhancing. Usually cost 15 sta for normal stages, 30 sta for +1 stages and 50 sta for Super king stages. There's no tips since they're relatively easy to complete, though keep in mind that it only lasts for 1 hour so try to bring something that helps to clear out enemies fast. Also, the Treasure raiders hold most of the loot so be sure to clear them out before they run away. Clearing once will complete daily Activeness task: Man on Fire Rewards: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * with +1 add' lvl * with +1 add' lvl * with +1 add' lvl 'Weekday Stages' Completing these stages gives you refine materials or gold (during weekend). It has various stages featuring different materials, and will change every weekday. Clearing once will complete daily Activeness task: Satisfaction Here are the details for each stage: 'Monday:' No event 'Tuesday:' Succubus stage Rewards: * * * * * * Tips: The mobs are pretty easy to handle. For the Queen stage, be careful of the final Kendo girl elite as she deals high dmg, but easy to dodge. 'Wednesday:' Panty stage Rewards: * * * * * * * * * * * * Tips: Rather easy, there's a lot of shielded enemies in stage so be prepared. 'Thursday:' Angel stage + Seed stage Rewards: * * * * * * Tips: Huge waves of low HP zombies, rather easy to clear, bring AoE damage. 'Friday:' Jade stage Rewards: * * * * * * * * * * * * Tips: Waves of 2 identical elite zombies, relatively easy to clear. 2 bombers at the end of the stage though so be careful of that. 'Weekend:' Gold stage Rewards: Well, tons of gold. Tips: There's no enemies in this stage but treasure raiders, so bring something that increases loot range to collect the gold around you faster or something that increases gold loot. Be careful of the lightning strike though. 'Special pet stage' There are a few pet stages throughout the week, dropping enhancing materials for your Familiars. These stages usually consist of elites only and are relatively easy. Rewards: *'Wednesday:' *'Thursday:' *'Friday:' 'Weekly boss' Every 2 weeks, 2 new Weekly boss will be featured. Refer to the following section to read the guide for each boss. Clearing once will complete daily Activeness task: Satisfaction * Raiden Mei *Snow Fox * Bronya Zaychik *Murata Himeko *Sin Mal *Juvenile Mei * Kiana Kaslana 'World Boss' Every friday and weekend there is a featured world boss, unless there's a special event going on. You can check the time and date in this page. These are generally quite difficult for new players, despite the difficulty scaling with levels. Each world boss will require different techniques. Refer to the following section to read the guide for each boss. Attempting world boss 3 times will complete weekly Activeness task: Fox Eh? *World Boss - Sakura *World Boss - Kaguya *World Boss - Chole *World Boss - Qilo 'Fissure Stage' This page will feature special event items that you can obtain for free, along with some default weapons and feathers for certain refinements, usually to 7★ rarity. Stages are rather hard for new players, buddy usage is recommended. Default and feather stages change rotation every 2 days. Clearing once will complete daily Activeness task: Man on Fire 'Feather Stage' Rewards: * * * * * Tips: You'd encounter 2 elites at the start and 3 elites at the end. Usually the last elites are the tougher ones. In the Chaos Order map there are elites with Elemental/Physical shields so be prepared. You can skip through the mobs in the middle, just run past them to save time and ammo. Motorcycle and traffic light props are provided. 'Default Item Stage' Rewards: * * * * * * * Tips: Pretty similar to time limited stage, though there's no time limit. Refer to boss section if you encounter difficulties with the bosses. 'Heaven Stairway/Skiestower' There are 51 stages. These stages are usually pretty long. You'd need to clear out enemies in order to finish the stage. Each stage will have certain buff to a type of equipment, changing and increasing after every stage. Ranking top 3 among friends will reward players with a set of 3 King meows of each type. Clearing 3 stages will complete weekly Activeness task: Seek the Source. Ranking resets every week, progress and score will remain indefinitely. Tips: Bring the items with the buff specified, it will make things much easier, though if you have good equipment it's easy to get through all the way to stage 51.